Pequeña mujer
by Boonnybell
Summary: Esta, es la pequeña historia de Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage, aquella de la mirada dura y despiadada./Lo se, soy pesima con el resumen, pero les juro que no se arrepentirán si entran y leen :3


Para un niño, su madre lo es todo, es su amor, su protección, su calor, su hogar, si un niño está con su madre, siempre se sentirá a salvo, porque su madre lo protegerá de todo mal.

—Temari-chan, no llores cariño, yo siempre estaré allí para protegerte—

Y cuando un niño pierde a su madre, pierde su mundo, sus ilusiones, su inocencia, pierde todo.

—Temari, recuerda lo que te voy a decir, es una última tarea para ti—

Mucho peso en los pequeños hombros de una niña de tres años, una que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, una que no entendía porque su madre se iría sin ella ¿acaso la dejaría sola para siempre?

—Cuida y ama a tus hermanos, no importa lo que te digan, no importa si tienes miedo, tú serás su única protectora—

Y pedirle eso a una niña, era demasiado.

—Gaara—Susurro, con apenas cuatro años—No llores, yo estoy aquí, no pasa nada—

Era demasiado, si vivían diciéndole que su hermano era un asesino, que era peligroso, que tuviese cuidado.

—Kankuro, solo es una tormenta de arena, estarás bien—Abrazo al pequeño, alzándolo sobre su espalda, por mucho que le pesara—Esta bien, yo estoy aquí, no pasa nada—

Difícil para una pequeña de cinco años, cuidar de sus hermanitos, con la preocupación de que un día sucediera algo y ella no pudiera hacer nada.

— ¡Gaara! ¡No lo mates, por favor, para!—

Raspando su garganta en cada grito, con la esperanza de que su hermano, con tan solo siete años, parara de torturar y matar gente.

—Papá ¿Puedo salir a jugar?—

No pudo vivir una infancia, aun cuando tenía trece años, le apetecía salir a jugar con los niños más pequeños, vivir eso que cuando tenía la edad no pudo.

—Ya te dije mil veces que tienes que entrenar, y ni se te ocurra volver a llorar, porque te daré razones para hacerlo—

Desvelarse noche tras noche, vigilando el bienestar de sus hermanos, preparando comidas para que su hermanito pudiera comer.

—G-gaara, te traje comida—

Jamás obtenía respuesta, pero le bastaba saber que él, a escondidas, comía lo que ella le daba, eso la hacía feliz.

—Gaara, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, estarás bien—

Las lágrimas salían por si solas, dejando ver su lado más vulnerable, aquel que había escondido durante muchos años, aquel que demostraba cuanto le importaban sus hermanos.

—Kankuro, juro que nada te pasara, yo estoy aquí, estarás bien—

Siempre al pendiente, siempre pensando en ellos, siempre esmerándose porque fueran lo más felices que pudieran.

—Los amo, a ambos—

Después de aquella guerra interminable, los abrazo después de pensar que podrían haber muerto, los abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, y no se preocupo por las miradas de sorpresa de la gente, quizá al ver a los tres hermanos de la arena, abrazados, llorando.

—Temari—

Sus hermanos se separaron y la miraron con todo el cariño del mundo.

—Deja que nosotros te cuidemos desde ahora, nosotros seremos para ti, lo que tú fuiste para nosotros—

Lloro todo el día, abrazando a sus hermanos, contenta de haber logrado su objetivo.

¿Lo hice bien mamá? Espero que sí, porque los amo, los amo más que a mi vida, moriría una y otra vez por ellos.

Esta, es la pequeña historia de Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage, aquella de la mirada dura y despiadada.

La historia de la pequeña que se convirtió en mujer demasiado pronto.

La historia de una valiente persona.

Porque hay que ser valiente, para sobrellevar todo aquello.

Temari Sabaku No.

.

.

**¡Hola preciosuras! Bien, les traigo un one-shot de mi personaje favorito, casi lloro haciéndolo, ¿es que nadie nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza lo que pudo haber pasado con Temari? Digo, tan solo era una niña, rodeada de hombres y con su madre como único ejemplo. Lo pienso y shoro :c demasiado para my body, bueno, espero que les guste.  
>Que sepan que soy muy feliz cuando dejan Review, y si lo agregan a favoritos, vuelo :3<strong>

**Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto :3**


End file.
